


Remember That Night

by GoldenChocolatey_Mint12



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detectives, F/M, First Love, Idk how to write tags, Implied Sexual Content, Isen is a supportive best friend, Kissing, Psychological Trauma, Recovered Memories, Remi is observant, Repressed Memories, Some light angst, idk - Freeform, some alcohol drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenChocolatey_Mint12/pseuds/GoldenChocolatey_Mint12
Summary: Remi wakes up one morning and is assaulted by the flashbacks of the night before. With her head groggy, she remembers that she had spent the night with a special someone...who had striking golden eyes and unmistakeable crimson hair. She sets out to find him, and uncovers memories about herself that reveal more than she could imagine.ORIn which Remi attempts to find Blyke but realizes there’s more to him than she had thought.Note: I do not own the characters or story of uru-chan, this is just a fiction of mine based off of it.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 8





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time making a fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, unforeseen plot holes, or dialogue exchanges that don’t make sense. This was just me trying to satisfy my need for Blemi. Also note that any specific addresses or brands mentioned are all created by me, so again I apologize for my weird ideas lol. However, this takes place in NYC. Enjoy!

Her eyes fluttered open, head in a daze. She shot up from the confining position in which she lay in and whipped her head around in bewilderment. Then it hit, harder than the heaviest strike, more painful than venom in her veins. The pinkette gasped as memories flooded her mind, of her and a man sharing close contact. The sense of enigma would not dissipate as she spectated her memories, beginning with a simple handshake, and soon become much, much more intimate. By the end, tears had already begun clinging to her pale cheeks, streaming down faster than any river current. This man...the redhead...his smile, his demeanor, the softness of his lips...all these began assaulting her mind and the pinkette could not control the sobs racking her body from the pain and emptiness she felt. Her heart ached as though a part of it was still somewhere else, and she needed it back. Her sorrow was replaced with stubborn indignance as she stood up from her bed. These memories, the feelings that she could not decrypt all drove her to believe a single thing: she had to find him.

…

Remi scanned the room and gazed at the familiar setting. Yes. She remembered this. Just last night. Her encounter. The night he was taken from her...or did he simply leave? She shook her head and attempted to recall her memories of the night before. This was not a simple task, as she had been drunk on alcohol--that was it! Excitedly, she remembered that last night was a party held at The Twilight Dinery, an exquisite restaurant that she and her friends from the precinct she worked in had eaten at in celebration of Christmas. At the time, her partner Seraphina had brought in two other colleagues of hers to their gathering, claiming they had been former members of the precinct and currently ran a private detective agency. The idea had fascinated her, but not more so than the curious redheaded man who sat across from her at the time. His demeanor was quite a serious, I’m-not-taking-any-bullsh** type (reminded her of the captain of the precinct, Arlo. The jerk was always so uptight, but she always saw him as a brother. An annoying one at that). While generally, he seemed cultured and civilized, his table manners were a different story. As Remi recalled, he dug into his meal in such a voracious manner that she nearly flinched. His partner was the polar opposite of this, however, sporting some sort of a tacky dual hair color of orange and black. His walk had a swagger as though he owned the land he walked on, and constantly cracked jokes when he found the time to. The odd thing was, it seemed like she knew him a lot longer than a mere single night. As though she had known him since childhood, almost…

Shaking her head again, Remi sat, transfixed on such a wild idea. Then she kicked herself, realizing she didn’t even remember his name. _Was it Brad? No...it started with a “B...” Blake? No--Blyke!_ She smacked her head. It was Blyke! Chuckling, she couldn’t believe she had forgotten so much. In fact, she was surprised she was able to recollect this much from the previous night’s drunken blur. Remi checked the clock. It read _Sat. Dec. 24, 9:30 AM._ It was already Christmas Eve...at least she had given all her gifts last night so she would not have to worry about forgetting anyone on her list. She quickly ran to the bathroom and readied herself for the day. Grabbing the first outfit she could reach from her closet, she put on her coat and scarf and strode out the door of her house (after locking it, of course), and set out, determined to find the mysterious man she shared so much time with. First, Remi would track down their flight--not an easy task, but if she could get access to all the different flight logs that night, she would be a step closer to her goal. She thought of his fair skin and golden eyes and recalled the surprisingly softness of both of his features. Face flushing, Remi slapped herself. Now was not the time to reminisce on that. She entered the nearest cafe. The little bell jingled as she opened the door and marched over to stand behind the person already ordering. Because this was such a small cafe, there was only a singular cash register, and naturally, she was well acquainted with the people who ran the place. They were quite friendly, and besides, being the workaholic she already was, Remi could use the pleasantries outside of work. Being a detective in New York City was far from simple, so she often found herself working well into the night at the precinct.

The man in front of her seemed to have finished his purchase as he walked to one of the dainty little tables set up inside the small restaurant. At least, she assumed it was a man. Because his hood was up, she couldn’t catch any facial features. Although, his shoulder length seemed much broader than a woman’s would be, and he was exceptionally tall, too. Most likely six feet, maybe a bit more. The way he stood was relatively slouched over, and he wore his coat inside out. The tag read, “Barren Lefon,” a popular designer men’s clothing brand. He must be making quite the living, then. While watching him slip his credit card through the scanner, she noted his dry hands that sported an extravagant amount of calluses. His line of work must be somewhat heavy duty, she concluded. Judging from the thicker calluses on his index finger and thumb compared to the other on his hand, perhaps his line of work was dependent on firearm handling. At any rate, he opened up the space in front of her, so she grabbed the chance to purchase the infamous pumpkin spice latte Sera had been nagging her so much to try.

After the transaction, she took her latte and walked over to the fancy little tables that littered the cafe, and found the man she had been observing in line. Suddenly, the sun shone and she caught a flash of orange in its mids _t. Could it be?_ She wondered, taken aback. Was this really him? What was his name….Ivan or something. She couldn’t believe her luck. Remi steeled her nerves. Striding over to his table, she smiled warmly and spoke up.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” She asked politely.

The man looked up, and sure enough, familiar red-orange eyes met her own. Recognition flashed his eyes and he grinned. “Hey! It’s you--Remi, right?”

Remi laughed. “Yep. And you are...Ivan! Ion! Er-”

“I’m hurt, man. It’s _Isen_ , for your information,” he scoffed snidely.

“Hmph, fine, _Isen_ ,” she said, mocking his accentuated tone.

Isen snickered and gestured for her to sit.

“I didn’t know you were from around here,” Remi started. Indeed, she wasn’t expecting them to stick around, especially since they had mentioned they weren’t planning on staying for long in the Big Apple.

“Well, let’s just say there was a change of plan in our schedule,” Isen said slowly.

Cocking her head to one side, she couldn’t help but to feel a strong sense of curiosity at his statement. “What kind of change?” She inquired.

“Blyke decided we could use a longer break, so we called up some colleagues to take over for us while we were off”

“I see,” Remi trailed off. She remembered the purpose of her day, and her head snapped up, much to Isen’s surprise. Blyke was here! She--she could finally meet her mysterious lover. In fact, it seemed strange to her that Isen treated her so warmly for somebody he had barely known for a day. A strong sensation hit her, a nagging feeling that she had seen him before--no, that she had _known_ him before.

As if he noticed the change in her facial expression, Isen furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, you okay--”

“Where is Blyke?” Remi interjected, but not without feigning a smile.

“Oooooh, I see how it is,” Isen teased, smirking at her.

Remi couldn’t believe her ears. For a guy who she had met for a couple hours, he sure knew how to make himself comfortable. “That’s...not what I meant. Sorry, that was out of line. Is he around though? I’d like to thank him for last night,” she said, regaining composure.

Isen gazed thoughtfully at her before another mischievous smile played on his lips. “Yep, he’s here. We rented out an apartment for a week or so. Wanna drop by? I’m sure Blyke won’t mind the short notice” He offered.

Yes! Remi was thrilled that she would be getting to the bottom of this mystery so soon. “Sure!” As much as Remi wanted to seem cool and collected, she couldn’t hide her obvious excitement.

“Alright then. How about today at 6?”

“Gotcha.” Remi winked, then picked up her latte, which she hadn’t touched, as she stood up to leave. She reached out to shake his hand. He took hers, and then when she retracted her hand, she found a slip of paper with a messily scrawled address on it.

  
  


…

  
  


_Dec. 24, 5:58 PM_

Remi’s legs tore through the howling wind as fast as they possibly could. Dang it, DANG IT! Remi thought desperately as she tried not to slip on the treacherous ice and snow sitting precariously below her feet. Why am I always late? Remi slapped herself and urged her legs to go faster. With the wind in her face and stray flakes of snow flying everywhere, she could hardly make out the messy scrawl on the crumpled piece of paper Remi retrieved from her purse.

“ _555 Curlington Ave. Apt 203_ ”

_545...548...550...553...555!_

Remi counted off each address until she reached her desired destination. When she finally screeched to a halt, the sight that welcomed her was a somewhat foreboding tower of an apartment complex. The paint on the walls immediately in front of her were peeling and faded, and the entire building probably reached up about six floors. The entire structure looked as though it was around half a century old, but it still stood tall and sturdy in her midst. Remi raced into the lobby and was pleasantly surprised to find an elevator, albeit old. She jammed the “up” button and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator car slowly made its way down to the lobby. Remi glanced at her watch and sighed in light despondance, as it read, “ _Dec. 24, 6:01 PM_ ”

No matter, the elevator had already come and there was no point in pouting over being a minute late. She stepped into the elevator and waited as the rusty pulley that held the contraption creaked and groaned as it lifted Remi to the second floor. The doors unlatched and opened, allowing her to walk through and towards a lengthy hallway in which different doors resided in, each labelled with its own respective number. Like she did with the addresses, Remi subconsciously counted each number until the door number “205” stood in front of her. Remi reached a hand out to knock, only to find the door slightly ajar. Not knowing what to do, she uncertainly gave the door a gentle little push. _Isen wasn’t here to guide me, anyways. He invited me after all!_ Were the motivating thoughts in Remi’s head. She strode through the unlit apartment and looked around for a source of light. When her searches turned up dry(why was there no easily accessible lamp around here?!), Remi took out a spare flashlight from her purse and flicked on the small switch. An instant flash of light illuminated the little living room for about five feet in front of her.

“Hello?” Remi called out. There was no reply. She crept through the room, and wandered through a hallway she had found. Suddenly, she heard noises. From undoubtedly behind a door that stood at the far end of the hallway. Remi fought her guilty conscience that urged her to leave this room at once, to cease her obstruction of these people’s privacy, to go home and contact Isen about it. But no. She needed to get to the bottom of this, more than she ever needed anything. So she confidently lifted her head and knocked heartily on the door. When no replay came, she grabbed the door handle and shook it a couple times as a warning.

“I’m coming in!” Remi called out. The sounds coming from the room dissipated. There was a brief silence before groans sounded and the door handle opened, revealing a tall figure. Remi, who stood at a simple 5’4, raised her head and eyes of muted gold met her own of crimson red.

“Ah--I-” Remi started to stammer. Her shock seemed to have been reciprocated, because Blyke simply stared. Then she noticed something strange about his demeanor. His hips seemed to sway as though he was trying to hide something behind him. He had spread his entire body over the doorway, almost as if there was somebody behind him. A closer look at his face revealed a smeared red substance that the shadows would have hidden, had she not inspected in closer depth. She pushed past the man and revealed a simplistic room with a single bed and a lump under the ruffled covers. _Oh no_ … Remi thought. She backed away, tripped, but continued her backtrack. The world drowned out into mere whispers that seemed to press against her brain. Pain. Confusion. Betrayal. Wait, no. She shouldn’t feel this. How long had she known him? A single night. How...why...she got wrapped up into the life of an unfaithful man who jumped from woman to woman trying to please his everlasting hunger. Remi spoke a bland, stuttered apology and ran out of that god forsaken apartment. She never should have pursued her lust for answers. It only ended up hurting her more. She was but a plaything...a simple toy to have for a single night, only to be thrown away for a prettier, more voluptuous woman. She laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation, for she really had no right to feel so connected to him. All she did was feel happy that someone took notice for a night and thought he was the one. Stupid, naive Remi. Always too optimistic. Too pushy. Too clingy. Wiping her tears, Remi stomped out of the old building that once held her heart, which was now shattered into a million bitter pieces.

…

Shock. That’s all he felt in that fateful moment. The moment she saw the truth, he knew it was over. Remi...his first love, and last passion. He needed her. He was so selfish. He couldn’t bear it. He’d always been weak. Never strong enough to defend everyone. And now...he lost her. Blyke ran his hands through his hair. The one moment he finally was able to find her, he lost her again. How did he end up making such poor decisions over and over again? Remi had once been his closest friend (other than Isen) and he saw her as somebody special, who he needed in his life. How selfish. Blyke could just blame it on John, that b**tard who ripped his way into his life and ruined everything. How John hospitalized each of them during what had seemed to be a petty fistfight between him and Arlo. Then, events escalated and the scuffle had turned into a full on brawl. John...he wasn’t normal. He was stronger than any of them, all of them combined. Remi, who had taken up residence in the hospital alongside Blyke, often talked to him about her visions and what she regretted. It pained him to see her have to suffer that inner warring of her conscience, so he did his best to assure her that the entire situation was inevitable. Then, the phone call. Her parents demanded she be taken out of the Agwin Boarding School at once and be transferred to a much more obscure one across the country. They clearly cared for her safety more than where she learned. Perhaps this was honorable. Except for the fact that Remi cried for days. Blyke cried. More than he ever had in a single week. He couldn’t bear being without her, and Isen...Isen was silent for the first time in years. The worst part was that her parents refused to allow her any contact with her old school in fear that the memories of such a traumatic experience would “haunt” her or some crap. The entire ordeal, not the trauma of being beaten so hard, but that of being unable to contact any of her previous friends, was extremely detrimental to Remi’s mental health. Later, Blyke would learn that she got medical treatment for said trauma and saw a therapist every weekend. Needless to say, her brain must have naturally suppressed the memories of her past life...even her old relationships. Ater he joined the NYPD. In the force, he met Arlo, Elaine, and Seraphina, who spoke quite fondly of Remi after he and Isen left to create their own agency. At first, all Blyke wanted was to meet her again, to reform their friendship. However, he knew he couldn’t. After all these years, the coward he was shone brightly as he decided to run from his problems rather than to face them. He couldn’t see Remi again. He couldn’t put her through the mental trauma of seeing him and risk getting reminded of her past events. All this...was most likely just Blyke’s elaborate excuse not to risk losing her again. Her trauma was probably dealt with already. No, Blyke knew deep down that when it came to it, he knew exactly why he didn’t want to see her: so he wouldn’t end up making a mistake that hurt her, after all these years of separating from her. What if she resented him? It wasn’t worth the risk. That is...until today.

He ruined everything. That night, at the party, he found her. That night, he decided he couldn’t keep making excuses. What started off to be a handshake turned into him inviting her into his heart again. He spent hours into the night talking to her. He didn’t know...he didn’t know she was drunk. He finally found his lost love, and she was too drunk to recognize his affection. They shared a bed, a night, their hearts together. He had invited her to his apartment. And he realized. She was out of it. Drunk. She didn’t know what she was doing. Blyke was appalled. Such treatment to a woman was on par to the vileness of taking advantage of one. Immediately, he couldn’t go on. He had messed up again. _Again_. Calling up Isen, he told him that Remi needed a ride home, and he sat there, on his couch, contemplating his poor decisions.

And then came the present night. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He had hooked up with a girl he knew from his final years at Agwin who was known to be involved in...questionable romantic activities. He used her as a rebound...he used her. Blyke hated himself. So much so, in fact, he couldn’t speak. The girl he was with seemed to be unfazed at Remi’s angry reaction, however she was upset that he wouldn’t answer her later prompts and questions. She ended up leaving as well, in just as an angry way Remi did (not without slapping him first…), leaving an extremely dumbfounded and shocked Blyke behind.

The door burst open and knocked Blyke out of his stupor. Isen came rushing into his room, an infuriated expression on his face.

“WHAT THE HELL, MAN?” He practically screamed in Blyke’s face. Then he sighed. “I drove over to Remi just a bit later, and it turned out she came here on her own! I should have specified with her what means of transport she should have taken. Damn it, _DAMN IT!_ And to top it off, you know who I saw marching out of the building with nothing but contempt in her eyes? That’s right. Remi. When I asked her what was wrong, she simply turned around and ran the other way. _What did you do, Blyke??_ ”

Blyke stared blankly at the wall as Isen reprimanded him, not hearing half of his angry words, as he was screaming at himself internally. “I-I don’t know…” he started.

Isen cut him off. “Blyke, I thought she was somebody you cared about. You’ve been through so much pain these past months...I thought you would find happiness in seeing her again.” Isen took a deep breath and sat next to Blyke on the bed. “Are you okay? How did she end up close to tears, not wanting to come back? Did you…” Then as he ran his eyes through the room, taking in the disheveled bed and his teary-eyed friend, realization struck. “Bro…”

Blyke looked up at Isen, now tears freely streaming down his face, eyes red and full of the bottled up pain he had shouldered for months. “I...I’m an awful person, aren’t I? I hurt two people because of my own selfish needs, and I-I didn’t even think about how they would feel beforehand. I hate myself, Isen. I’m lost. Who...even am I-”

“Hey, shut up man,” Isen cut him off and wrapped his arms around Blyke. “It’s been a hard couple of months for you, man, I get it. Don’t blame yourself. We all make mistakes. This was just your turn to make a couple, alright?” Then Isen grabbed his shoulders and looked Blyke dead in the eye. “You’re going to go right back to little miss Remi’s house and explain. You will not run away any longer, as it’ll only hurt everyone involved more. Got it?”

Blyke nodded, and looked away, embarrassed that he showed his vulnerability to Isen. He didn’t deserve such an amazing person as his friend. He stood, and grabbed his coat, and sped towards the door. A hand on his shoulder indicated him to stop, and he turned around to face Isen with a smirk on his face. Handing him a wet towel, he said, “I think you might wanna wipe that face of yours” Blyke flushed, grabbing the towel and mumbling an incoherent “shut up” while wiping his face furiously. He then put on his coat and strode out the door, down the elevator, and into his car. Isen had given him her address (Blyke didn’t want to know how he obtained it), and he followed the messy scrawl on the piece of paper to a petite house that stood in a generic-looking neighborhood. He parked on the roadside and exited his car, walking tentatively towards her abode. He felt like scum for coming back, but if he had to be scum in order to patch things up with Remi, by all means, he would. He climbed up the stairs and hesitated before ringing the doorbell. A high-pitched ring sounded, and then the door unlatched. Standing before him was Remi, with faded streams of black smeared on her cheeks, as if she had been crying with makeup on. Blyke flinched at not only this, but her cold, cold glare that pierced through his eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but the door slammed shut before he could utter a word.

…

_Dec 24, 7:00 PM_

Remi was still reeling from what had happened. At home, she decided that she wanted to just get some sleep. Then her doorbell sounded, and lo and behold, the player himself stood before her. She could do nothing but glare and slam the door shut. He wasn’t going to be a part of her life anymore. She couldn’t let him do this to her! But then, before leaving the door, she heard the smallest of sounds, like a puppy learning to bark. But it sounded more melancholic, mournful, and she realized he was sobbing. She opened her door again, skeptical (he could be faking, after all), but was met with a genuinely broken face despairing. Remi gasped and opened the door wider, leading him to her couch. She didn’t like him very much, but she wasn’t going to abandon somebody so vulnerable. Besides, he seemed like he wanted to speak to her.

“Hey. Calm down, okay? Here, have a glass of water,” Remi offered, trying her best to help him cease his limitless sobs.

“S-sorry...I-I hate c-crying-” The redhead started, but she cut him off.

“Don’t give me that. Crying is natural, and It’ll help you feel better,” Remi said. When he calmed down, he looked up at her eyes and locked his gaze with her.

“I...had to talk to you. About…” Blyke trailed off. They both knew what he was referring to. “I’m stupid, I’m selfish, and I don’t deserve you. But I need you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

As she listened, Remi sat silently, contemplating the new information brought forth to her. She didn’t know what to think anymore. The more she listened, the more ludacris everything seemed. _Lost her memory?_ But the more he spoke, the more everything started to come together and make sense. He didn’t seem like a bad person. Not at all. Perhaps she had misjudged him.

As he finished his testimony, he looked expectantly at her, as if he were waiting for some sort of reaction. Remi’s face remained blank, and Blyke’s face fell. “You still don’t...you still don’t remember me, do you?” He inquired.

“N-no…” Remi said regretfully. Blyke sighed. Then, a sudden burst of excitement emanated from his eyes as he jerked his head up. “Wait. I think-” Blyke started, and he began rummaging through his pockets. “You...you gave me and Isen bracelets, before you left, so we wouldn’t forget each other. Well, I guess that didn’t work out well. But, we can still try to see if you remember it!” Blyke looked so excited, Remi really didn’t want to let him down, but she didn’t have high hopes for his idea, either. Blyke fished something out of his pocket, a bracelet with multicolored rhinestone beads and a big jade bead in front. _Wait_ …Remi shot up from her seat and dashed into her room before Blyke could utter another word. She looked around her cabinets and ravaged the drawers, desperately trying to find the bracelet of her own. There was no doubt, Remi recognized that bracelet. She had found it in her suitcase when she was moving out, and never thought twice about it. But now...As Remi threw open the last drawer, she reached inside and felt around for a moment, only to have her hand close around a small ringlet the size of her wrist. She snatched it out, and there it was. The very same bracelet that Blyke had presented. She stopped cold. Fragments of memories assaulted her brain, and she desperately attempted to separate reality from illusions. In doing so, she was dimly aware of a hand on her forehead, and somebody calling out to her. Just like when they had parted, so many years ago. When she focused her vision on the face above her, she didn’t see the enigmatic man in her dreams, she didn’t see the person who she had begun to hate, she didn’t even see his worried golden eyes. She instead saw her forgotten friend, the person who she had left behind. The hole in her heart she never knew she had. She didn’t care about anything, because in that moment, she crashed her lips against his, and tasted the sweet taste of his mouth. He was shocked at first, but soon their tongues twirled and danced with each other, their mouths locked against one another. She ran her hand through his crimson hair and shut her eyes, savoring the magical moment they shared. Blyke held her face and they continued their rhythm with no sense of time, just the wonderful, wonderful feel of the other’s lips on theirs. When at last they pulled apart, Remi had to admit, it felt a bit awkward, however the gentle look in Blyke’s eyes, almost as though he were expressing gratitude, made the awkwardness dissipate.

“I...should go,” Blyke said, and Remi nodded.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas, you know,” she began. “Call me up and we can meet together at the cafe.” Then Remi smirked. “We can call it a date.” Blyke flushed a deep red not unlike the color of his hair, and mumbled his affirmation.

She led him out the door, and before he was too far out of earshot, Remi called out to him again. “Oh, and Blyke?” He turned around. “Try the pumpkin spice latte.” Blyke’s face went from confusion to a goofy grin, and he nodded and waved. Remi sighed, and the weight of everything that had happened that day seemed to disappear.

…

1 year later

Isen grinned at his best friend as he stood next to him at the end of the aisle. They both gazed at the woman walking towards them in an exquisite white dress that flowed behind her. She was clutching a bouquet of deep red roses and wore her pink hair in a bun that connected to a veil that floated and gave her an aura of seemingly unrivaled beauty. Her face glowed with a smile brighter than any star and she slowly but surely made her way towards Blyke. The vows were spoken, and the bride and the groom both spoke the two words that was to change their lives forever.

“I do”

The entire cathedral erupted with applause, and Isen brought his hands together to clap, too.

His were the loudest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D Tell me what you think, though, I’d love to hear any ideas, feedback, or overall comments one my work ❤️


End file.
